The Difference
by Alone-by-the-Waterlilies
Summary: Different. That's what Tenten was compaired to her sisters. With the loss of her father and the title of Crown princess, who is to comfort her? At the same time, a prince is lost, and their new life will lead them through, with each other by their side.
1. The death

The Difference

I don't own Naruto, ok?

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

She was always different. Always afraid of what other would think of her, what she spoke, what she did, and moreover, how she behaved. That's what princesses do, right? The elder sister of 4 princesses, the first in line for the throne, even though she didn't want it. The gift…that's what she was missing and she didn't want it either. She and mother always argued, in their own silent way. She had already stuck her head out by convincing her mother to keep her long chestnut hair in 2 buns on her head, unlike Sakura, whose pink hair went up her back, and had an elegant bow on the top, with apple green eyes. She didn't have her personality either. Bubbly, cheery, and optimistic were some words to explain her.

Nor was she like Ino, the third oldest, a few months younger then Sakura, the second eldest of the 4. She had light blond hair that swept in the breeze, kept in a high ponytail, with her bang over her right eye. She was snobby and loud, but probably the most outstanding, ambitions, and possibly the most beautiful of the group.

Hinata, even though born last, a few months younger than Ino, was probably the most likable. Kind, sweet, a bit shy, but warm overall were the main points of this white eyed beauty, with navy blue short hair, with bangs on the sides of her head.

And what of herself, Crown Princess Tenten? Mousy chestnut brown hair to her back, done not elegantly, but more practically in 2 buns over her head. With brown eyes you could hardly see in the dark, the only thing that stood out about her was her personality. Caring and kind true, but had a tendency to argue, be loud, stubborn, and in other words, a tomboy. A nice thing to be, but not when you're next in like for the throne for Konoha. All because she was a year older then the rest. She hated being the princess, but lived through all the tutoring, lessons, and overall torture for her, because she felt that she owed it to her mother, who had raised her, and which she hated at times.

Truly, she loved the nature of the outside world. She would gladly give up the crown for a chance to be normal, to live with the wind in your hair, the fresh smell of the mountains and morning dew still hanging in the air, and the new grass on her bare feet. But alas, that fate eluded her, for after she fell ill at the side of a river was constricted to being inside nearly all her life.

But she lived through it. She lived through the pressure of not knowing what to say, what to do in front of others, to have people wait for your order, until her 16 birthday. Before that, she had managed to sneak it past her mother that she had some training to defend herself, unlike her sisters who knew mostly the comfort of being inside the castle, under the piercing gaze of their mother.

Tenten knew the day would come. Her 16th birthday, where she would have to……live as the royal, official heir to the throne. But then, her father died. The person who was the closest to Tenten. Who could ease her pain with just a gaze, the soft-hearted gaze that still lingered with her even as he passed. He died with no pain, and she knew that, but why did she feel this sting in her heart whenever she looked at her mother? She knew that look. The look that held everything you needed at this time. Confidence, strength, kindness, and remorse. But that was only skin-deep. Under that, her mother held no remorse, no sadness, and no emotion at all. And she knew that all along.

"My citizens!" her mother cried at the funeral of the dead king, with Hinata crying into the shoulders of Ino and Sakura. "We must not sit in sadness for long. We must stay strong! The king's loss will not be in vain. With his loss, a new, younger ruler will be started! I trust in my daughter, Sakura to rule with fairness, kindness, and courage!"

Tenten gaped. Is _that_ what she was planning? This would explain the reason that she had seen neither of them during the last few months. Hinata pulled at Tenten's sleeve.

"Crown princess….is t-that true?"

"I no longer deserve that title Princess Hinata." Tenten forced herself to say without screaming. "_Crown_ princess _Sakura_ deserves that now, so clearly, I deserve neither her, nor your respect as well, since I have lost mother's respect, and trust. And clearly…..I am no longer needed here….for now." Tenten turned around to the direction to the castle.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

I have NO idea where this idea came from, and since I'm typing this on a school night, so….BE AMAZED (jk!)

Just tell me what you think of it!


	2. The revelation

The Difference (part 2)

I don't own!!!

And from the reviews I got…….

HOLY CRAP.

Hem. I just need to clear up something.

From the last chapter, it seemed like you wanted Sakura bashing.

I have nothing against that.

Truthfully, I think she's a biatch, but I have to make her nice for my other stories.

BUT.

I didn't PLAN for it to bash Sakura, so you have to tell me:

DO YOU WANT SAKURA BASHING OR NOT???????

Just tell me. You have until the next chapter to tell me if you want Sakura to be a biatch or sympathetic.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

Tenten ran past the crowd that was cheering on her mother's speech. She came to a small river that leads into the pond near the castle. She slumped down, looking miserable. She though back, to when her father was their, and not lying down in the coffin.

---

'_Tenten….' The king said as Tenten came into his arms, sniffling. He sighed. 'What's wrong now?'_

'_Momma…sais……that I have to wait till I'm older till I can hold saku……and ino…..and now ANOTHAR is on the way…….'_

'_ten, you have to understand, Sakura is just newborn, so your mother will wait a long time before letting anyone hold her…but don't feel bad…I'm sure you'll get to hold her...someday, but for now, why don't we get some flowers for Princess Sakura right now, Crown princess Tenten?'_

'_Kay King daddy!'_

---

Tenten smiled at the reminiscence. She loved her dad more than the world. When the lightning crashed, he held her. When she was scared, he comforted her. She sighed, and glanced into the river. She looked pitiful, and nothing like a crown princess. Hair falling out of their twin buns, eyes and nose red, and moreover, she was crying.

'Stop it. You shouldn't cry. Just stop it. This isn't a fairy tale where when a princess cries, the world comes to an end. If you don't do anything, you're just going to sit here and die. Would dad want that?' Her thoughts did little to console her. She stared back into the river, and wondered what would happen. She turned around, to see a little pink flower, blowing alone in the breeze. She felt a twang of bitterness, and scowled. She snapped the stem off, and pulled up the little flower.

She wondered. Why did her mother hate her so much? As bitter thoughts ran through her head, she held the flower tighter and tighter. 'She doesn't have a reason. She just hates me.'

Her eyes closed as she snapped her head to the river. She took in a breath, and threw the flower in to the river. It was quickly washed away, like all her hopes, dreams, and faith. As she stood up, she glanced down.

Brown.

Dirt.

Not of rich, royal chocolate, but dirt.

That's what she was now.

She sneered at the revelation. It was……..refreshing.

Crown princess Tenten. Who gives a Fuck.

Tenten. Now _that's_ what she wanted to hear.

(----------------------------------------)

**Banned**.

The only word that rang through the court.

A gasp.

A murmur.

A frown.

"What?"

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O

I'm sorry

Just don't ask.


End file.
